I knew you where trouble
by YahBuddy101
Summary: My second song-fic Rob/Rae crossover Robin leaves the team and Raven reflects what happened in a song! IDO NOT OWN THE SONG I KNEW YOU WHERE TROUBLE AND I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT THE REPLACEMENT FOR ROBIN! R&R and please read my other stories!


I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR THIS SONG OR ANY YOUND JUSTICE CHARACTERS!

(Robin)

*Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me*

I looked to see Raven in her usual spot on the roof meditating man she was gorgeous Raven let her hair grow out and she now had bangs that went a little past her nose. Me and Statfire broke up 3 months ago when we started fighting and that was when I tried faking feelings for Raven. And she never said anything about it but I knew she knew about them but didn't care. Then we started fighting. I picked fight because it got her saying she was sorry for something she never did and it amused me. One night I called her a monster an I don't know why but I did. And she started to back up and she fell off the roof and I just watched her fall into the waters below knowing she would be fine an I walked away.

(Raven)

*And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me*

"We let me fall off the roof and he didn't do anything, he called me a monster, a monster!" But then it dawned on me "it was my fault" I said wide eyed of corse I let him push me around so he thought he could do more and make me like his pet!

(Raven)

*'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble*

"When he came into my life I knew he was going to break my heart but I still let him in, it's my fault, he hurt me so bad I can't get back up, I fall on the floor when my knees gave out HE NEVER CARED, I was just his rebound girl"

(Raven)

*No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see*

He never said sorry, he knows I cry he always asks why I'm sad, I still have dreams that I'm drowning in the water when I fell off the tower. He moved else wear he went solo but sometimes I heard on the street that you found a new team and a new girl I was just a new notch on his belt is all I will ever be to him, I saw him on the news today he was with this Zatanna chick the rumors where right, he found a new team but we found a replacement for him and we where sending her to Gotham (story line continued in another story)

(Raven)

*He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, hey!*

Even when he met me he was a user a womanize, and I fell for him what was wrong with me seriously?!

(Raven)

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

"When he came into my life I knew he was going to break my heart but I still let him in, it's my fault, he hurt me so bad I can't get back up, I fall on the floor when my knees gave out HE NEVER CARED, I was just his rebound girl"

(Raven)

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

And that fear comes in what if I can't live again trust men again! He probably didn't even love her! All he loves is himself and that over sized EGO

(Raven)

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

"When he came into my life I knew he was going to break my heart but I still let him in, it's my fault, he hurt me so bad I can't get back up, I fall on the floor when my knees gave out HE NEVER CARED, I was just his rebound girl and I had always know and I will never forgive him! Why? Because he was TROUBLE!

Good well on this part; *(Raven)

*No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see*

He never said sorry, he knows I cry he always asks why I'm sad, I still have dreams that I'm drowning in the water when I fell off the tower. He moved else wear he went solo but sometimes I heard on the street that you found a new team and a new girl I was just a new notch on his belt is all I will ever be to him, I saw him on the news today he was with this Zatanna chick the rumors where right, he found a new team but we found a replacement for him and we where sending her to Gotham* I will continue that in another story I will start it soon probably tonight and I will update THE BIG MOVE ASAP I am writin the third chapter tonight so yeah LOL I'm writing stories like I'm reading books I am into 11 different novel series lol and I'm starting a whole bunch of stories that I will have to update! Yahbuddy101 out BRO!


End file.
